La Vida es Así
by Jumbiie Hana
Summary: La vida es así, da vueltas y vueltas. Para bien, para mal ¿Qué más da? Gracias a esta vuelta de la vida ella puede ser feliz con un hombre que la quiere.


Holas:3 aca vengo con un Onee-shot. Ahora que iba a reponer Matematicas x3 estaba viendo en el IPhone que tenia una cancion llamada "La vida es Así" y yo OvO debo hacer un fic XD y aca esta:3 lean!

* * *

**LA VIDA ES ASÍ**

_La vida es así, da vueltas y vueltas. Para bien, para mal ¿Qué más da? Gracias a esta vuelta de la vida ella puede ser feliz con un hombre que la quiere.  
_**  
Disclaimer: Soul Eater no me pertenece así como tampoco la canción "La Vida es Así" no es mía sino de su cantante Ivy Queen.**

Recomendaciones: Si gustan pueden poner la canción "La Vida es Así" de Ivy Queen. Se recomienda discreción.

* * *

****

_*Ring* *Ring*  
_-Alo- dijo la peli rosa mientras contestaba**  
**-¿Alo, Chrona?- dijo Liz mientras estaba en una disco  
-si soy yo, ¿Liz?-contesto la peli rosa mientras se sentaba en el gran sofá de su departamento  
-Chrona… acabo de ver a Soul, con otra-

_He recibido una llamada  
Me dijeron que te vieron __  
No quiero peros tampoco celos  
Guarda tu escena no me des excusas pa  
No voy a escuchar así que cálmala _

-Así que… con otra… eh- repetido Chrona lo mencionado por Liz, mientras cruzaba una pierna  
-si, es una chica de baja estatura, pelo rubio ceniza, ojos verdes y plana-  
-ya se a quien te refieres-  
-¿en serio?-  
-claro, arreglare esto, mientras me haces un favor-  
-por supuesto-  
-quiero que la investigues y me mandes la dirección de su hogar a mi celular-  
-vale, adiós-  
-adiós- Chrona colgó el teléfono

La peli rosa tenia una sonrisa pintada en su rostro , en eso llega su novio, el albino Soul.

-¿Estuvo divertida tu noche con ella, Soul?- dijo Chrona mientras cruzaba sus brazos sobre su pecho  
-¿A que te refieres?- contesto el albino un tanto molesto por la mención de "ella" ¿Qué quería decir? ¿Ya lo sabrá?  
-Ya lo se todo, Soul, no intentes negarlo-

_Ya lo se todo me dijeron de ella _  
_ Me dijeron su vida y en verdad me dan pena  
Si tu te crees que con mis brazos  
Cruzados yo me quedare_

-¿Qué quieres decir?- volvió a repetir el albino ahora molesto, mientras el celular de la peli rosa caía un mensaje de texto  
-um, mira que interesante, ya lo se Soul, sales con otra chica que no soy yo-  
-Chrona puedo explicarlo-  
-no tranquilo, no creas que me quedare de brazos cruzados-

_Me miro al espejo _  
_ Me peino y me maquillo  
Un vestido corto sabes lo que te digo  
Me montare en mi carro por que se su dirección  
¡Que aguante presión de este mujeron!_

La peli rosa se dirigió a su habitación dejando a su novio molesto y confundido. Al entrar se miro en el espejo a cuerpo completo que tenia, miro su figura. Su cabello un poco largo a los hombros en un corte desigual y de un apagado color rosa, la estrecha cintura que poseía, los pechos que sobresalían de su figura, las peligrosas curvas que tenía hacían una combinación de ella. Una mujer deseable. Abrió su armario y saco un vestido corto de color negro, tomo su maquillaje y empezó a maquillarse. Era muy hermosa como se veía.

-¿A dónde crees que vas?- entro Soul a su habitación, mirando a su novia maquillarse  
-A su casa, se su dirección querido- le reto Chrona con la mirada  
-¿Qué pretendes?-  
-que aguante presión de esta mujer- le guiño el ojo y salió del lugar. Tomo las llaves de su carro porche.

_¡Hola! atrevida yo te traigo una noticia _  
_ Y por eso es mi sonrisa Te la daré sin prisa  
El hombre con quien sales es mío y ¡tú lo sabes!  
Pero aquí esta el detalle en la cama no vale... _

-Hola, Maka Albarn, te traigo una noticia- dijo Chrona con una sonrisa en su rostro_  
_ -¿Disculpa? ¡¿C-Como sabes quien s-soy?!- dijo Maka al ver a Chrona entrar a la casa de la rubia ceniza  
-El hombre con quien sales y es mio y tu lo sabes- le dijo Chrona con una mirada retadora mientras tomaba asiento  
-¿Soul? Así que tu eres su "novia"-  
-Era querida, era-  
-¿Qué dices?-  
-ahora te doy la noticia-  
-¿A si?-

_Por eso vine a felicitarte _  
_ De lo que me libraste  
Y tengo que confesarte  
Mientras toman su tiempo  
Yo a alguien estoy viendo  
Un hombre de verdad y no la basura que yo tengo _

-Si, vine a felicitarte de lo que me haz librado-_  
_ -¿Entonces quieres decir que me dejaras a Soul?-  
-Si, te dejo a la basura de hombre porque mientras ustedes salen yo también salgo con alguien-

_La vida es así _  
_ Si la sobras de otra te hace a ti feliz  
Aquí esta el detalle  
Yo te lo regalo por todo el sufrimiento  
Y el daño que a causado_

-Supongo que debo agradecerte-  
-¿Por? Ah, es el detalle-  
-¿Cómo haz dicho?-  
-Te lo regalo con todo el sufrimiento y el daño causado-  
-De acuerdo-  
-Bueno me voy, adiós-

_La vida es así _  
_ Ahora grito a viva voz que con alguien soy feliz  
Alguien que me consiente  
Me trata diferente me lleva de su mano  
Me dice lo que siente _

-¿Alo?- contesto Chrona su celular mientras subía a su carro_  
_ -¿Chrona?- dijo una voz masculina tras el teléfono con un tono seductor  
-Kid… aceptare tu propuesta, me iré a vivir contigo-  
-¿En serio?- dijo Kid con alegría en su voz  
-si…- contesto ella con una sonrisa en su rostro  
-de acuerdo, estoy feliz Chrona- le dijo Kid- a propósito… ¿Terminaste con el?- lo dijo en un tono celoso  
-si, no te preocupes, Liz me dijo que lo vio con otra, y lo termine-  
-¿Liz? Oh… bueno… iré por ti a las 8-  
-¿Simetría?- se burlo Chrona  
-Si, nos vemos, te quiero-  
-yo también Kid, yo también-

_Para tus escusas que yo tengo otra _  
_ Te callare la boca y coge lo que te toca  
Lo que aquí se hace se tiene que pagar  
No me distes mi lugar no tienes que regresar_

-Chrona por favor, déjame explicarte lo que paso- le decía Soul a la peli rosa, a lo que esta preparaba su maleta_  
_ -no Soul, no quiero oírte o te callo la boca- le dijo Chrona en un tono retador  
-¿Si? ¿Cómo?-  
-Me iré a vivir con Kid, si Death the Kid, el hijo del empresario Shinigami-sama ¿es suficiente para callarte?-  
-¡¿Kid!? ¡¿Con _ese_?!-  
-si, y ya viene-

Alguien toca a la puerta.

-Quédate con el departamento, con los muebles, con todo pero no te me acerques a mi otra vez- dijo Chrona mientras llevo sus maletas a la puerta y las deja en el piso para poder abrir la puerta  
-Hola Chrona, Soul, buenas noches- dijo Kid, un joven alto de cabello negro con toques blancos al lado izquierdo, el posee un par de ojos ambarinos que deja sin aire a cualquiera  
-Death the Kid…- dijo Soul retadoramente  
-¿Nos vamos?- dijo Kid ignorando la mirada retadora de Soul, mientras tomaba dos maletas de Chrona  
-Claro… adiós Soul- dijo Chrona mientras salía por la puerta con Kid.

_La vida es así _  
_ Ahora grito a viva voz que con alguien soy feliz  
Alguien que me consiente  
Me trata diferente me lleva de su mano  
Me dice lo que siente_

* * *

_¿Que tal estuvo? ¿Bueno? ¿Malo? ¿Dejo de Escribir? ¿Me mato y acabo con el sufrimiento de hacer dos reposiciones XD? _

* * *

_¿Review?_


End file.
